


A Weird Concoction

by GallifreyanFairytale



Category: 3Below (Cartoon), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is probably ooc, F/M, For a while at least, Gen, Group chat, Kind of Canon Compliant, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Or at least queer, Texting, a lot of this was written before 3below was released, but idc, i guess??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanFairytale/pseuds/GallifreyanFairytale
Summary: Toby creates a group chat so everyone can stay in touch after the trolls leave for New Jersey, and nothing goes according to plan





	1. Potions and Poptropica

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this over the summer after I watched trollhunters part 3 so it starts pretty much right after th p3 ends and it's not really accurate to 3below because I don't have enough time (or motivation) to go back and fix everything so it works. But Aja and Krel do show up in here, which is why I also tagged it as 3below. so anyway this has been sitting in my google docs for like six months and i've been randomly adding more whenever i get bored so i figured i'd post it instead of letting it rot in google docs for the rest of eternity bc someone might enjoy reading it
> 
> Also Nomura and Strickler both stayed in Arcadia and they can still turn into their human forms because I said so and I don't remember if they can do that in canon bc of the cradle crystal. And NotEnrique left with the trolls and i can't remember if he did that in canon or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to regret deciding to post this by tomorrow morning but that's a problem future me will have to deal with. but anyway i like writing group chat fics bc it calms me down/distracts me from reality and this one i started for trollhunters actually made it past chapter 5 and kept going so i guess i'm posting it

**tptobes** added **clairebear** , **smallj** , **dontblink** , **argh** , and **nomore** to the chat

 

**tptobes** named the group **_trollhunters_ **

 

****_June 2, 2018_

_4:56pm_

 

**tptobes:** hello, friends

 

**nomore:** PLEASE tell me you didn’t make a group chat

 

**tptobes:** I have created a group chat so we can all stay in touch!!

 

**clairebear:** this is probably going to be chaos in .2 seconds but eh it’s a good idea anyway

 

**tptobes:** is there anyone else we need to add?

 

**smallj:** well considering pretty much everyone knows about trolls now, add whoever you want

 

**clairebear:** no please don’t add darci she’s gonna start yelling at me

 

**nomore:** add darci

 

**nomore:** i don’t know who she is but she sounds fun

 

**clairebear:** betrayal

 

**tptobes:** i could add steve and eli

 

**tptobes:** eli because he actually knows stuff and steve because why not

 

**nomore:** are you implying no one else here knows stuff?

 

**smallj:** yes

 

**clairebear:** well yeah i mean jim missed 43 days of school so he doesn’t know stuff

 

**nomore:** how do you even miss FORTY-THREE days of school?!

 

**smallj:** I WAS TRAPPED IN THE DARKLANDS

 

**tptobes:** how did your mom not know you missed 43 days of school is the better question

 

**smallj:** plot hole

 

**tptobes:** valid

 

**dontblink:** I’m not sure I understand what’s going on here.

 

**smallj:** valid

 

**clairebear:** jim stop

 

**smallj:** no

 

**tptobes:** i’m adding some people to the chat

 

**nomore:** uh oh

 

**nomore:** don’t add stricklander

 

**smallj:** ^^

 

**smallj:** please tobes

 

**tptobes** added **pepperbuddy** , **steve** , **arcadiamascott**

 

**clairebear:** toby i trusted you

 

**clairebear:** also i know someone else we need to add

 

**clairebear** added **thegoodchangeling**

 

**nomore:** are you implying all other changelings are bad?

 

**thegoodchangeling:** yes.

 

**nomore:** honestly? valid.

 

**thegoodchangeling:** i know

 

**arcadiamascott:** CLAIRE

 

**clairebear:** here we go

 

**arcadiamascott:** WHY DID YOU NOT TELL US ABOUT TROLLS?!

 

**clairebear:** I wasn’t allowed to

 

**clairebear:** Also I didn’t want to put you in danger

 

**arcadiamascott:** Okay, but what is this I hear about you graduating early?

 

**clairebear:** UM

 

**smallj:** claire’s super smart and she’s going to prove that to the world!

 

**clairebear:** he’s joking

 

**tptobes:** he’s really not you’re like freakishly smart

 

**clairebear:** I have to move and I have enough credits to graduate early here, so I’m going to graduate early so I don’t have to worry about transferring everything to a new school

 

**clairebear:** also i got a cool internship with Mr. Blinky :-)

 

**arcadiamascott:** i feel like most of that is made up

 

**clairebear:** the truth is honestly less believable

 

**arcadiamascott:** i can handle it

 

**clairebear:** fine. I’m going with the trolls to New Jersey to find a new place for them to live since their old home got destroyed and also jim is a troll now

 

**steve:** WHAT

 

**smallj:** long story

 

**pepperbuddy:** jim is a TROLL?!

 

**pepperbuddy:** wait were you always a troll or are you like half-troll or like a changeling or????????????????

 

**smallj:** i was not always a troll i used to be human, merlin gave me a potion(?) that turned me into a troll so i could take on gunmar/angor rot/morgana i guess, now i am half human and half troll but i pretty much just look like a troll

 

**clairebear:** potion(?)

 

**smallj:** listen idk what it was it was some sort of weird concoction

 

**clairebear:** fair

 

**tptobes** named the group **_weird concoction_ **

 

**nomore:** accurate

 

**pepperbuddy:** wait okay so who is everyone here

 

**smallj:** I’m Jim

 

**smallj:** except i’m half troll now

 

**clairebear:** i’m Claire, obviously

 

**tbtobes:** Toby!!

 

**nomore:** My name is Nomura, I am a changeling and a museum curator

 

**thegoodchangeling:** i don’t remember me name BUT everyone calls me NotEnrique because I am, in fact, not Claire’s baby brother

 

**thegoodchangeling:** I’m a changeling (duh) and me familiar was Claire’s brother, but Jim brought him back from the Darklands, so now I’m permanently in me troll form

 

**arcadiamascott:** i’m Darci and I really only know a small fraction of what’s going on here

 

**argh:** AAARRRGGHH!

 

**steve:** what

 

**smallj:** that’s his name

 

**steve:** w h a t

 

**dontblink:** I am Blinkous Galadrigal, leader of

 

**dontblink:** actually nowhere right now

 

**smallj:** we’re going to New Jersey

 

**clairebear:** lowkey new jersey scares me

 

**smallj:** honestly that’s fair

 

**pepperbuddy:** you have to tell me if you run into the Jersey Devil

 

**smallj:** the w ha t

 

**pepperbuddy:** the Jersey Devil! you know, from the legends

 

**smallj:** no i don’t i’m concerned

 

**clairebear:** Isn’t it that weird goat/bat/serpent thing or something?

 

**pepperbuddy:** sure?

 

**clairebear:** yeah i remember it’s on Cryptids Island on Poptropica

 

**tptobes:** MY CHILDHOOD

 

**nomore:** what

 

**pepperbuddy:** brb i’m going to go make a poptropica account

 

**tptobes:** eli… have you never played poptropica before?

 

**pepperbudy:** no?

 

**tptobes:** I’m coming over right now immediately to show you everything you need to know

 

**pepperbuddy:** ok?

 

**steve:** you’re just,, going with it?

 

**pepperbuddy:** what else can i do?

 

**steve:** ok fair enough

 

**smallj:** Steve, did you ever play Poptropica?

 

**steve:** Of course not!

 

**smallj:** I don’t believe you

 

**steve:** Fine, yes, I have played it before

 

**clairebear:** poptropica is where it was AT

 

**tptobes:** NABOOTI ISLAND IS MEMBERS ONLY NOW GUYS THIS IS T R E A S O N

 

**clairebear:** TREASON

 

**clairebear:** i loved that island :(

 

**clairebear:** rip

 

**tptobes:** someone tell eli he can’t start out with cryptids island and he needs to start out on early poptropica

 

**pepperbuddy:** but CRYPTIDS

 

**pepperbuddy:** i want to meet bigfoot!!!!

 

**smallj:** let the kid look for bigfoot

 

**tptobes:** early poptropica is 1 skull (easiest) and cryptids is 3 skulls (hardest) and eli has NEVER PLAYED BEFORE

 

**clairebear:** back when i first started playing there was only early poptropica and shark tooth. we were excited for time tangled. membership and skulls didn’t exist. life was simple.

 

**nomore:** stop making yourself sound like an old lady you’re 16

 

**pepperbuddy:** So does that mean I can look for Bigfoot?

 

**clairebear:** yeah sure idc

 

**tptobes:** you guys are. no help at all.

 

**smallj:** sorry

 

**pepperbuddy:** BIGFOOT HERE I COME

 

**dontblink:** What is this ‘Poptropica’?

 

**tptobes:** It’s a super cool computer game

 

**smallj:** we all played it back in elementary school

 

**clairebear:** “back in elementary school” i’m downloading the app right now coward

 

**tptobes:** THERE’S AN APP?

 

**tptobes:** brb i’m goin to the app store

 

**argh:** where is app store?

 

**tptobes:** oh it’s on my phone i’m not actually going anywhere

 

**tptobes:** except to New Jersey to fight Jim and Claire for not backing me up

 

**smallj:** we’re not even in new jersey yet

 

**tptobes:** i’ll meet u there

 

**clairebear:**...was that a threat?

 

**smallj:** our small innocent toby is growing up

 

**clairebear:** my little baby, off to destroy people :’)

 

**steve:** he’s off to destroy you

 

**clairebear:** :’)

 

**tptobes:** catch u in new jersey


	2. Fight Me

**smallj** sent a message to **weird concoction**

_tap to view_

 

_June 3, 2018_

_10:18am_

 

**smallj:** toby pls come fight me i miss u

 

**tptobes:** i miss you too

 

**tptobes:** but alas, i cannot

 

**smallj:** :(((((((

 

**tptobes:** :(((((((

 

**clairebear:** u know what’s kinda funny

 

**nomore:** jim asking toby to fight him?

 

**clairebear:** back when we did the flour assignment

 

**smallj:** can we not bring this up again

 

**clairebear:** jim and i were partners, and we’re dating

 

**clairebear:** toby and darci were partners, and now they’re dating too!

 

**tptobes:** are u implying what i think ur implying

 

**steve:** i’m leaving this chat and never returning

 

**clairebear:** fair

 

**dontblink:** I’m afraid I am confused again.

 

**arcadiamascott:** claire no

 

**clairebear:** claire yes

 

**arcadiamascott:** stop

 

**clairebear:** no.

 

**arcadiamascott:** did you hear that mary broke up with tight jeans hank again???

 

**clairebear:** good for her!

 

**clairebear:** she deserves better

 

**arcadiamascott:** tru

 

**nomore:** so we’re just gonna ignore whatever claire was implying with ‘the flour assignment’?

 

**thegoodchangeling:** i’ll tell you in a separate chat

 

**nomore:** okay because i’m completely lost

 

**tptobes:** who was Mary paired up with during the flour assignment?

 

**clairebear:** i don’t even remember anymore

 

**clairebear:** so much has happened since then

 

**tptobes:** well whoever it was is destined to be her next bf/gf

 

**smallj:** i guess so

 

**arcadiamascott:** Jim, can I ask why you’re username is smallj?

 

**smallj:** no you cannot

 

**smallj:** what up i’m jim i’m sixteen and i have a mysterious username

 

**smallj:** jk toby was joking about me being ‘small jim’ because i’m james lake _jr_  and then this happened

 

**tptobes:** well you’re not very small anymore

 

**clairebear:** he wasn’t exactly small before though

 

**tptobes:** well he was skinnier than a literal twig

 

**clairebear:** fair

 

**smallj:** so what you guys want me to change my username to bigJ?

 

**nomore:** please Do Not

 

**smallj:** why not?

 

**nomore:** let’s just say it has to do with my childhood

 

**smallj:** are we finally unlocking nomura’s Tragic Backstory????

 

**tptobes:** i’ll grab the popcorn!

 

**nomore:** no, none of you fleshbags are getting my tragic backstory

 

**smallj:** so there _is_ a tragic backstory???

 

**thegoodchangeling:** i am Offended

 

**thegoodchangeling:** you’re not allowed to imply i’m human when you’re probably literally in human form right now

 

**nomore:** oh go tear yourself in half

 

**clairebear:** this just in: nomura is a Queen

 

**steve:** so is jim changing his username or not?

 

**smallj:** i think you need a username change more than i do

 

**steve:** that’s fair

 

**smallj** changed their username to **trollj**

 

**tptobes:** the j stands for junkyard

 

**trollj:** thx

 

**tptopes:** np

 

**trollj:** alright steve it’s your turn

 

**clairebear:** omg guys you can change other people’s usernames

 

**clairebear** changed **thegoodchangeling** ’s username to **theokaychangeling**

 

**theokaychangeling:** wow thanks

 

**pepperbuddy** changed **steve** ’s username to **creepslayer**

 

**creepslayer:** okay i can deal with this

 

**tptobes** changed **trollj** ’s username to **trolljunkyard**

 

**trolljunkyard:** w hy

 

**trolljunkyard** changed their username to **trollj**

 

**trollj** changed **tptobes** ’s username to **breakfastburrito**

 

**breakfastburrito:** i do love breakfast burritos

 

**breakfastburrito:** but eh

 

**breakfastburrito** changed their username to **tptobes**

 

**theokaychangeling:** okay let’s play a game

 

**clairebear:** let’s NOT

 

**theokaychangeling:** truth or dare

 

**arcadiamascott:**...Am I the only one confused about how that would work through texting?

 

**tptobes:** no you are not

 

**theokaychangeling:** truth or truth

 

**nomore:** Boring

 

**theokaychangeling:** never have i ever

 

**nomore:** we’d have to keep it clean or you'll have to face the consequences of blinky and aaarrrgghh knowing all ur dirty secrets

 

**clairebear:** and would that be more beneficial for us or for you?

 

**nomore:** probably more beneficial for notenrique tbh

 

**clairebear:** PLEASE TELL ME THAT WAS A JOKE

 

**trollj:** let's just play

 

**dontblink:** How do we play this game?

 

**clairebear:** It’s super easy I’ll just explain it in person

 

**tptobes:** I’ll explain it to Aaarrrgghh

 

**creepslayer:** Okay so we’re doing this


	3. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang plays never have i ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can Tell this chapter was written before 3below so just like,, ignore all the inaccuracies thx

_June 3, 2018_

_11:03am_

 

 **trollj:** notenrique, you start since you suggested it

 

 **clairebear:** and only send how many points you have if you lose a point

 

 **creepslayer:** Are we starting with 5 points or 10 points?

 

 **nomore:** let’s just do 5

 

 **theokaychangeling:** alright here we go

 

 **theokaychangeling:** never have i ever dated someone

 

 **trollj:** 4

 

 **clairebear:** 4

 

 **tptobes:** 4

 

 **arcadiamascott:** 4

 

 **nomore:** 4

 

 **tptobes:** nomura is gettin some

 

 **nomore:** that was a long time ago

 

 **nomore:**  and also a mistake lol

 

 **arcadiamascott:** i don’t believe that steve palchuk has never dated anyone

 

 **creepslayer:** who would i even date?

 

 **clairebear:** :)

 

 **creepslayer:** i’m leaving

 

 **trollj:** that’s illegal

 

 **nomore:** who’s going next?

 

 **tptobes:** I will!!

 

 **tptobes:** Never have I ever been a troll

 

 **theokaychangeling:** 4

 

 **nomore:** this is war

 

 **nomore:** 3

 

 **trollj:** i’m not a full troll so it doesn’t count

 

 **theokaychangeling:** that's cheating

 

 **clairebear:** but he's technically only a half-troll and toby's never have i ever implied it only counted for full trolls so he's technically right

 

 **theokaychangeling:** well idc about ur "technically"s, i think it's cheating

  

 **argh:** 4

 

 **dontblink:** 4

 

 **nomore:** i’m going next

 

 **nomore:** Never have I ever been male

 

 **tptobes:** 3

 

 **theokaychangeling:** 3

 

 **trollj:** 3

 

 **creepslayer:** 4

 

 **pepperbuddy:** 4

 

 **dontblink:** 3

 

 **argh:** 3

**tptobes:** claire, you go

 

 **clairebear:** okay never have i ever watched a Star Wars movie

 

 **pepperbuddy:** WHAT

 

 **pepperbuddy:** how am i even friends with you

 

 **pepperbuddy:** 3

 

 **tptobes:** 2

 

 **trollj:** 2

 

 **creepslayer:** 3

 

 **argh:** 2

 

 **pepperbuddy:** this means there are FIVE of you who have never seen a single star wars movie this is outrageous how are you even alive

 

 **arcadiamascott:** if it helps, i really want to watch them but i don’t have enough time

 

 **pepperbuddy:** toby take ur girlfriend on a date where u watch star wars

 

 **pepperbuddy:** do it

 

 **pepperbuddy:** this is vital for our friendship to survive

 

 **tptobes:** ok ok i will

 

 **nomore:** who’s next?

 

 **creepslayer:** Never have I ever performed in a battle of the bands

 

 **clairebear:** did we really perform though?

 

 **pepperbuddy:** you started to

 

 **clairebear:** ugh fine

 

 **clairebear:** 3

 

 **arcadiamascott:** 3

 

 **arcadiamascott:** this was a direct hit

 

 **creepslayer:** sorry but you two were winning

 

 **arcadiamascott:** Never have I ever had blonde hair

 

 **creepslayer:** wow ok

 

 **creepslayer:** 2

 

 **theokaychangeling:** 2

 

 **theokaychangeling:** s/o to enrique for being the ONLY one in claire’s family to not have black hair..

 

 **dontblink:** Never have I ever been human for more than a month

 

 **theokaychangeling:**  jim this counts for you because you used to be human

 

 **trollj:** i know, i know

 

 **trollj:** 1

 

 **tptobes:** 1

 

 **clairebear:** 2

 

 **thegoodchangeling:** 1

 

 **nomore:** 2

 

 **arcadiamascott** 2

 

 **pepperbuddy:** 2

 

 **creepslayer:** 1

 

 **pepperbuddy:** Never have I ever watched the Harry Potter movies without reading the books first

 

 **tptobes:** this was an attack

 

 **tptobes:** 0 :(

 

 **nomore:** 1

 

 **theokaychangeling:** 0 lol

 

 **nomore:** alright, jim or Aaarrrgghh

 

 **trollj:** I’m bad at thinking up things for this game!!!

 

 **tptobes:** Aaarrrgghh’s is Never have I ever been to Japan

 

 **theokaychangeling:** what

 

 **tptobes:** he didn’t want to get anyone out

 

 **clairebear:** a pure soul

 

 **clairebear:** unlike me

 

 **trollj:** pls tell me we don’t need to perform another exorcism

 

 **creepslayer:** “another”

 

 **arcadiamascott:** ANOTHER?

 

 **nomore:** okay little gynt, it’s your turn

 

 **trollj:** it’s troll gynt now apparently

 

 **tptobes:** the j is for jynt

 

 **trollj:** ALSO I HAVE NO IDEAS!!!!!

 

 **clairebear:** literally you can do the stupidest thing like Nomura did

 

 **nomore:** fair

 

 **trollj:** no i gotta think of something better than that

 

 **trollj:**  never have i ever worn lipstick

 

 **nomore:** i can’t believe you’ve done this

 

 **nomore:** 0

 

 **tptobes:** nomura knows vines

 

 **clairebear:** rip in peace :(

 

 **clairebear:** also 1

 

 **arcadiamascott:** 1

 

 **pepperbuddy:** 1

 

 **clairebear:**   _what_

 

 **pepperbuddy:** it wasn't by choice

 

 **clairebear:** you're going to tell me the story behind this later

 

 **pepperbuddy:** okay whatever

 

 **clairebear:** so anyway

 

 **clairebear:** Never have I ever seen a musical live

 

 **pepperbuddy:** rip me

 

 **pepperbuddy:** 0

 

 **trollj:** not even school musicals?

 

 **clairebear:** I’ve always been in them

 

 **trollj:** makes sense

 

 **trollj:** 0

 

 **arcadiamascott:** 0

 

 **trollj:** blinky’s going to win

 

 **creepslayer:** Never have I ever had more than two arms?

 

 **dontblink:** 2

 

 **arcadiamascott:** you sound unsure

 

 **creepslayer:** screw off

 

 **dontblink:** Never have I ever listened to Taylor Swift

 

 **dontblink:** I don’t know who Taylor Swift is, but Master Jim told me to say that.

 

 **clairebear:** screw u jim

 

 **clairebear:** 0

 

 **creepslayer:** does it count if I was in a store and one of her songs was playing?

 

 **trollj:** yes

 

 **creepslayer:** 0

 

 **arcadiamascott:** sure steve you were in a store

 

 **creepslayer:** tbf who HASN’T heard a taylor swift song???

 

 **clairebear:** the trolls, apparently

 

 **argh:** pass

 

 **nomore:** Blinky, you’re up again

 

 **dontblink:** Does this mean only Aaarrrgghh and I are left?

 

 **nomore:** yeah

 

 **dontblink:** But I don’t want to get Aaarrrgghh out!

 

 **nomore:** then he'll get you out I guess

 

 **argh:** pass

 

 **trollj:** So what now?

 

 **clairebear:** AAARRRGGHH AND BLINKY WIN!!!!

 

 **dontblink:** :::-)

 

 **tptobes:** Good job, Wingman!

 

 **argh:** thanks

 

 **theokaychangeling:** this is called Cheating

 

 **clairebear:** It’s called a tie deal with it

 

 **theokaychangeling:** you can’t make me

 

 **clairebear:** i’m going to. fight you.

 

 **theokaychangeling:** do it

 

 **clairebear:** we duel at sundown


	4. A Lively Lunch Date

**tptobes** sent a message to **weird concoction**

_tap to view_

 

_June 3, 2018_

_2:30pm_

 

**tptobes:** what happened who won was it claire pls tell me it was claire

 

**tptobes:** jim i have $7 riding on this please

 

**tptobes:** jim

 

**tptobes:** jim is my money safe i need it

 

**trollj:** no one won because they didn’t even fight

 

**creepslayer:** wait so who gets the money

 

**tptobes:** idk

 

**clairebear:** You guys bet on our fight?

 

**theokaychangeling:** iconic

 

**clairebear:** wrong time

 

**theokaychangeling:** darn i thought i was understanding it

 

**clairebear:** ur not

 

**theokaychangeling:** thanks

 

**clairebear:** you’re welcome :)

 

**nomore:** So what happened? Why didn’t you guys fight?

 

**trollj:** they’re both secretly giant softies

 

**theokaychangeling:** that is a LIE

 

**clairebear:** there are more important things to fight over is all

 

**clairebear:** like pineapple on pizza

 

**clairebear:** if anyone here likes pineapple on pizza, pls tell me so i can block you right here right now

 

**creepslayer:** why would anyone fess up to a crime like that

 

**clairebear:** ok that’s fair

 

**tptobes:** i’m hungry

 

**trollj:** as per usual

 

**tptobes:** ouch

 

**tptobes:** who wants to go get tacos with me

 

**tptobes:** i’m going to that mexican place on maine meet me there in 15 minutes if u want

 

**arcadiamascott:** i’ll be there <3

 

**tptobes:** <3

 

**nomore:** ick

 

**nomore:** i’ll take a hard pass

 

**pepperbuddy:** steve and i are gonna come too

 

**tptobes:** cool beans!

 

**clairebear:** double date

 

**creepslayer:** fight me

 

**clairebear:** i would

 

**argh:** bring back tacos?

 

**tptobes:** of course, wingman!!

 

**trollj:** i can’t believe they’re leaving us

 

**clairebear:** they’re getting lunch, not dying, quit being so melodramatic

 

**tptobes:** also we can literally still text you if it’s important

 

**trollj:** it’s impolite to use ur phone during a date

 

**arcadiamascott:** it’s not a date, it’s hanging out with friends

 

**trollj:** invite those kids I had to show around Arcadia and then it won’t be a date

 

**tptobes:** Good idea!

 

**tptobes:** jim u never sent me their contact info

 

**trollj:** oh shoot sorry one sec

 

**pepperbuddy:** What kids?

 

**clairebear:** Jim had to show some foreign exchange students around Arcadia in order to pass sophomore year (not that it really matters now)

 

**clairebear:** Aja and Krel

 

**clairebear:** They seemed nice

 

**clairebear:** a bit weird

 

**clairebear:** but nice!!

 

**pepperbuddy:** foreign exchange students at the end of the school year?

 

**clairebear:** …

 

**clairebear:** That is kinda strange

 

**trollj:** They probably just wanted to get to know the culture better before next school year begins

 

**pepperbuddy:** Yeah maybe…..

 

**creepslayer:** eli whatever you’re thinking stop

 

**pepperbuddy:** I’m not thinking anything

 

**creepslayer:** liar.

 

**pepperbuddy:** fight me

 

**creepslayer:** why would you even say that

 

**pepperbuddy:** do it

 

**pepperbuddy:** fight me

 

**trollj:** it’s true; the short ones are feistiest

 

**creepslayer:** i’m not fighting u eli

 

**creepslayer:** just don’t do anything weird when we meet these new students

 

**pepperbuddy:** i never do anything weird

 

**creepslayer:** liar

 

**pepperbuddy:** fight me

 

**trollj:** here we go again

 

**clairebear:** just go eat tacos before i block you all

  
  
\---

 

**tptobes** added  **!krel!** and **aja:)** to the chat

 

**tptobes**  named the chat  _ **lunch?**_

 

_June 3, 2018_

_2:46pm_

 

**tptobes:** Hi, it’s Toby who took you on a tour of Arcadia with Jim and Claire which ended with you helping us trap lightning in a bottle! Jim sent me your numbers. Some friends and I are going to get lunch together, would you like to join us?

 

**aja:):** Yes! We would love to!!

 

**tptobes:** Great! We’re eating at the Mexican place on Main Street, I’ll send you the address in a minute

 

**aja:):** Okay!

 

**aja:):** This is going to be lively!!

 

**tptobes:** It sure is

 

**tptobes:** Okay, here’s the address _[click link to view]_

 

**!krel!:** Thank you for inviting us, Toby

 

**tptobes:** No problem :-)

  
\---

 

**tptobes** sent a message to **weird concoction**

_tap to view_

 

_June 3, 2018_

_2:50pm_

 

**tptobes:** Aja and Krel are going to join us for lunch

 

**arcadiamascott:** Fun! I can’t wait to meet them!

 

**pepperbuddy:** me neither :)

 

**creepslayer:** eli

 

**creepslayer:** stop

 

**pepperbuddy:** no thank you

 

**clairebear:** Fine, I guess it isn’t a double date anymore

 

**clairebear:** Is that what you wanted?

 

**creepslayer:** Yes let’s go we don’t want to be late

 

**tptobes:** I’m ordering as soon as Aja and Krel are so u better hurry and get here before them

 

**pepperbuddy:** we’re on our way shhh

 

**tptobes:** “we’re”

 

**pepperbuddy:** it’s called carpool look it up

 

**tptobes:** Neither one of you has a car

 

**pepperbuddy:** same concept

 

**tptobes:** fair enough


	5. Not A Double Date

“Lively,” Aja muttered under her breath as she and Krel sat down at the same table as Toby. Another girl was there already, and there were two more empty seats. Perhaps for Jim and Claire?

 

Just after Aja sat down, two boys came rushing towards their table and sat down in the empty chairs. Aja recognized them as the newspaper delivery boy and the boy she'd gotten into a fight with at Stuart's food truck.

 

“We’re here! We made it!” The newspaper boy exclaimed as he pulled his chair out. He seemed out of breath.

 

“Good timing.” Toby turned to face Aja and her brother. “Okay. Well, um, Jim and Claire are studying abroad for… a while, so I thought I could introduce you to some other friends!” Toby said excitedly. “This is my girlfriend, Darci.” He motioned to the girl who was seated next to him. She waved politely. “This is Eli.” Tony motioned to newspaper boy. “And this is Steve,” he motioned to the boy Aja had punched. Eli and Steve both waved.

 

“I’m Aja,” Aja placed a hand on her chest to point to herself, “and this is my brother, Krel,” she pointed to her brother. “We are so grateful to be spending time him Arcadia! It is _so_ lively! And legal!”

 

Darci, Steve, and Eli all looked slightly confused while Toby laughed nervously.

 

“They, um, have different expressions in Cante… Cantaloupe... where Aja and Krel are from.”

 

“Yes,” Krel agreed as he shot a pointed glare at Aja, “we have different… how you say… _expressions_.”

 

“So ‘legal’ means, like, awesomesauce!” Toby grinned. Darci nodded understandingly, Steve still looked slightly confused, and Eli looked like he didn’t believe a single word anyone had said since Aja called Arcadia ‘legal’.

 

Toby lifted up his menu. “Let’s order some food! I’m hungry for some good tacos.”

  
  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  


**tptobes** added **trollj** and **clairebear** to the chat

 

**tptobes** named the chat **_HELP_ **

 

_June 3, 2018_

_3:23pm_

 

**tptobes:** GUYS

 

**trollj:** what, did steve and eli cancel?

 

**tptobes:** NO AJA JUST CALLED HER AND KREL BEING IN ARCADIA "LEGAL" AND NOW EVERYONE IS CONCERNED

 

**clairebear:** ugh i should have explained what legal actually meant

 

**tptobes:** YEAH YOU SHOULD HAVE

 

**clairebear:** sorry to mess up your double date

 

**tptobes:** It’s not even a double date, the only people dating here are me and Darci

 

**trollj:** And you’re on your phone, which is NOT a good thing to do on a date!

 

**trollj:** Or during any meal, really

 

**trollj:** I may be half troll but at least my mom taught me manners!

 

**tptobes:** relax saint jim, I’m in the bathroom

 

**clairebear:** YOU’RE IN THE BATHROOM?!

 

**tptobes:** Yeah so they wouldn’t see me texting you guys for HELP

 

**clairebear:** THEY’RE CONCERNED ABOUT KREL AND AJA BEING HERE ILLEGALLY AND YOU L E F T THEM

 

**tptobes:** in hindsight, this was not my brightest idea

 

**clairebear:** NO DIP SHERLOCK

 

**trollj:** ok who gives a flip if krel and aja are here illegally though like refugees deserve good lives too

 

**clairebear:** idc but other people might!

 

**clairebear:** other people like STEVE

 

**trollj:** idk i think he’s changed

 

**clairebear:** Well yeah maybe but how much????

 

**tptobes:** ok i’m back at the table i’ll try to secretly text everythign seems fine rn

 

**trollj:** everythign

 

**tptobes:** jim stop i’m trying to be secrte

 

**trollj:** secrte

 

**tptobes:** jim pls

 

**trollj** named the group **_secrte_ **

 

**tptobes:** r u done

 

**trollj:** yeah i’m good

 

**trollj:** have fun on ur double date :)

 

**tptobes:** it’s literally not a double date fight me

 

**trollj:** i’ll win

 

**tptobes:** idc

 

**trollj:** toby do u need to talk to someone

 

**tptobes:** yeah i need to talk to these FRIENDS i invited to dinner so i’m putting my phone on mute bye

 

**trollj:** bye :(

 

**clairebear:** hopefully everything is okay back in arcadia

 

**trollj:** is everything ever “okay” in arcadia?

 

**clairebear:** valid.

 

\---

 

**dontblink** sent a message to **_weird concoction_ **

_tap to view_

 

_June 3, 2018_

_7:30pm_

 

**dontblink:** How was your lunch with friends that was not a double date?

 

**tptobes:** fun :-)

 

**pepperbuddy:** a little strange…

 

**creepslayer:** It was interesting

 

**pepperbuddy:** Blinky?

 

**creepslayer:** Do Not

 

**dontblink:** Yes?

 

**pepperbuddy:** Are aliens real? :-)

 

**pepperbuddy:** I’m asking for a friend :-)

 

**creepslayer:** all ur friends r in this chat

 

**pepperbuddy:** shhhhh

 

**dontblink:** I’m afraid I don’t know. I only know about Trolls and Troll lore. Sorry. :::-(

 

**pepperbuddy:** It’s okay, I was just wondering

 

**pepperbuddy:** And not all of my friends are in this chat, Steve!

 

**creepslayer:** Most of them

 

**pepperbuddy:** ok fair

 

**arcadiamascott:** Okay so NO ONE is going to mention what happened at lunch?

 

**trollj:** was Toby on his phone too much? i TOLD him to put it away while he was with friends!

 

**tptobes:** ok mom

 

**clairebear:** this just in: jim has adopted toby

 

**trollj:** i’m a proud father

 

**dontblink:**...What?

 

**trollj:** blinky ur a grandpa!!

 

**trollj:** toby is now ur grandson :-)

 

**nomore:** this is what happens when i leave my phone at home for one (1) day

 

**nomore:** blinky has adopted jim and jim has adopted toby and apparently we still haven’t heard darci’s story

 

**theokaychangeling:** ooh yeah i wanna hear darci’s story!

 

**arcadiamascott:** Okay, so we were all just sitting, eating, talking about Arcadia n stuff

 

**arcadiamascott:** n it was toby, me, eli, steve, and toby’s weird friends, aja and krel

 

**arcadiamascott:** weird in a cool way btw

 

**arcadiamascott:** And then the door opens and Mary walks in, which is totally normal, but GET THIS

 

**clairebear:** we she on a date with whoever her flour project partner was pls say yes

 

**clairebear:** oh god no she got back with tight jeans hank didn’t she

 

**clairebear:** WAIT NO IT WAS THAT BAND GUY

 

**clairebear:** MARY IS DATING DOUXIE

 

**trollj:** better her than you in my humble opinion

 

**arcadiamascott:** claire stop no it was none of those

 

**clairebear:** oh ok

 

**clairebear:** carry on!

 

**arcadiamascott:** she was with SHANNON

 

**clairebear:** Well aren’t they kind of friends?

 

**arcadiamascott:** No, like they were holding hands and i think i saw her kiss shannon’s cheek

 

**clairebear:** omg

 

**arcadiamascott:** ik

 

**clairebear:** kjdsflhgljadskjff they would be so cute together i can’t believe i’m not THERE

 

**clairebear:** i can’t believe i couldn’t see that mary likes girls!

 

**pepperbuddy:** maybe ur gaydar is broken

 

**clairebear:** guess so

 

**arcadiamascott:** anyway i hope she tells me so i can shower her in love n acceptance n then gush about how cute they are together

 

**clairebear:** me 2

 

**trollj:** that’s… that’s what happened at lunch?

 

**nomore:** what a let down

 

**theokaychangeling:** i dunno it could be good i met Mary once

 

**clairebear:** as enrique

 

**theokaychangeling:** still met her

 

**nomore:** ugh the last thing this chat needs is more romance

 

**nomore:** i thought there would be less of it here since you all are kids and some old grandpa trolls but idk i might get less with stricklander

 

**trollj:** pls stop before i throw up

 

**nomore:** ikr

 

**nomore:** and like i was 80% sure he was gay but my gaydar is like 800 years old so w/e i guess

 

**tptobes:** is this part of the Tragic Backstory…?

 

**nomore:** 800 years is an exaggeration

 

**nomore:** and my Tragic Backstory is not that i got kicked out for being gay so get that idea out of ur mind as well bc i KNOW it’s there

 

**tptobes:** she’s good…………

 

**pepperbuddy:** but how do you have a gaydar if you’re not gay?

 

**nomore:** well isn’t that a question?

 

**pepperbuddy:** yeah it sure was a question

 

**nomore:** unfortunately, you must be a level 10 friend to unlock an answer, sorry :/

 

**nomore:** see you losers tomorrow

 

**tptobes:** so what level do we have to be to unlock the Tragic Backstory?

 

**trollj:** ∞

 

**tptobes:** ur probably right


	6. Everyone is Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life started happening so I haven't had time to update, but I'm back and it's spring break, so I'll try to update daily for this week to make up for my unofficial hiatus from Ao3

_June 4, 2018_

_10:34 am_

 

**clairebear** sent a message to **_weird concoction_ **

_tap to view_

 

**clairebear:** hey guys

 

**clairebear:** Can I tell you something?

 

**nomore:** fire away, fair claire

 

**clairebear:** okay so notenrique and jim already know this (bc i told jim this morning in person) but i feel like the rest of you should know so

 

**clairebear:** I’m bi

 

**clairebear:** surprise?

 

**pepperbuddy:** ah so THAT’S why you implied you had a gaydar

 

**clairebear:** yeah

 

**nomore:** this isn’t some big ruse to get me to explain why i implied i have a gaydar, is it?

 

**clairebear:** 1\. no 2. u didn’t imply it, you literally said you had a gaydar

 

**nomore:** oh whatever

 

**arcadiamascott:** I STILL LOVE U CLAIRE

 

**clairebear:** LOVE U 2 DARCI

 

**tptobes:** ok while we’re on the topic, i’m pan

 

**clairebear:** i knew it.

 

**pepperbuddy:** your gaydar worked on him!!

 

**clairebear:** yeah!!

 

**trollj:** cool beans dude

 

**tptobes:** thx

 

**clairebear:** oh um also my parents don’t know about me being bi so pls don’t say anything to them bc i’d rather tell them myself, in person

 

**tptobes:** roger that

 

**clairebear:** so, eli, anything you want to say?

 

**pepperbuddy:** I’m gay

 

**nomore:** we been knew

 

**pepperbuddy:** yeah i wasn’t really trying to hide it idc

 

**arcadiamascott:** so, was it actually a double date before we invited aja and krel???

 

**pepperbuddy:** NO IT WAS NOT

 

**dontblink:** I am, once again, a bit confused by these human terms

 

**clairebear:** bi - attracted to both girls and guys

pan - attracted to all genders (there’s a fuzzy line between bi and pan, sometimes it comes down to whichever label each individual person prefers)

gay - attracted to the same gender as you, also can be used as an umbrella term for anyone who is not straight, generally refers to boys rather than girls, though girls use it sometimes too

straight - attracted to the opposite gender (etc. girls who like boys, boys who like girls) (most people consider this the ‘default’ even though it shouldn’t be)

ace - not sexually attracted to anyone, but could still experience romantic attraction, this is a spectrum which includes more detailed sexualities

aro - not romantically attracted to anyone, but could still experience sexual attraction, this is also a spectrum very similar to the ace spectrum

poly - attracted to multiple genders, but not all

queer - umbrella term, similar to gay though some people consider this a deragatory slur

lesbian - girls who are attracted to girls (so basically gay but exclusively for girls)

trans - when someone identifies as a different gender from what they were assigned at birth

non-binary - identifying with a gender (or lack thereof) outside of the generic male/female gender binary, can be used as an umbrella term or a gender identity

agender - lack of a gender

genderfluid - switching between genders, sometimes just male and female, or sometimes it includes an identity outside of the gender binary (it’s generally fluid over longer periods of time, not like hour to hour from what i’ve seen)

 

**clairebear:** i’m sure i forgot some but those are the basics of the lgbtq+ community

 

**trollj:** wow

 

**trollj:** i never knew there were so many different labels

 

**nomore:** i guess you all are expecting my explanation now?

 

**pepperbuddy:** we don’t need one it’s okay

 

**nomore:** eh i guess you’re all level 10 friends now

 

**nomore:** i’m aromantic

 

**theokaychangeling:** not to pry, but didn’t ya say you’d been in a relationship before?

 

**nomore:** that was before i knew dingbat

 

**nomore:** i thought how i felt was normal, i figured everyone was just making sacrifices because society decided romance was good or smth idk

 

**nomore:** anyway then i heard about the term aromantic and was like “wait that’s me” and i ended things

 

**nomore:** and that’s all of my backstory you’re getting until you’re a level ∞ friend :)

 

**clairebear:** we love n support u nomura

 

**nomore:** cool i’m gonna go get some coffee at the coffee shop bye

 

**clairebear:** bye :-)

  
\---

 

**nomore** sent a message to **mrstricklander**

 

**nomore:** i’m gonna kill myself

 

**mrstricklander:** Is that group chat you’re in with the Trollhunters really ticking you off that much?

 

**nomore:** i told them

 

**nomore:** i forking opened up and told them i’m aromantic i’m gonna die

 

**mrstricklander:** You’re not going to die. Why would you die?

 

**nomore:** bc i’m gonna kill myself

 

**mrstricklander:** Also are we going to mention the ‘forking’ or no?

 

**nomore:** i’ve been spending too much time around children

 

**mrstricklander:** Understandable

 

**nomore:** also i started watching the good place and it’s hilarious

 

**mrstricklander:** So why are you texting me about this?

 

**nomore:** oh yeah do u know where i can find a rope

 

**mrstricklander:** NO

 

**mrstricklander:** Nomura, who cares if you told them? We’ve been through life or death apocalypse stuff together, people tend to share an emotional bond after that. They’re not going to turn their backs on you or anything.

 

**nomore:** we’re not talking about my Tragic Backstory rn ok

 

**nomore:** i hate that u even know

 

**mrstricklander:** You need to just take a shower and get some rest or something to lower your stress levels because I can feel the anxiety radiating off you through the phone.

 

**nomore:** i’m going to kill u and then myself

 

**mrstricklander:** I’m going to show these messages to Barbara in a second here

 

**nomore:** u think she’s gonna save u

 

**mrstricklander:** She might have to save you.

 

**nomore:** fine i will take a show and go to sleep

 

**nomore:** ur not telling the Trollhunter’s mother my Tragic Backstory or I will end your life and I am not joking.

 

**mrstricklander:** I won’t tell anyone you’re ‘tragic backstory’, but all things reveal themselves in due time.

 

**nomore:** quit being so cryptic oh my god

 

**nomore:** You’re so annoying i don’t even know why I keep ur number in my phone

 

**nomore:** & before u say anything i am going to take a shower now leave me alone

 

**mrstricklander:** Gladly.


	7. o'DONToghue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli has a realization about Douxie. Or, as I like to call him, Sketchy Band Guy.

 

**pepperbuddy** sent a message to  **_weird concoction_ **

_ tap to view _

 

_June 5, 2018_

_6:19pm_

 

**pepperbuddy:** GUYS I REALIZED WHAT WAS PUTTING ME ON EDGE ABOUT THAT BATTLE OF THE BANDS GUY

 

**clairebear:** Douxie?

 

**pepperbuddy:** YEAH HIM

 

**creepslayer:** please tell me you’re not about to confess you have a crush on him

 

**pepperbuddy:** no way

 

**pepperbuddy:** ever since i first met him, i was getting this really strange vibe and i finally figured out why!!

 

**trollj:** yeah i was getting a strange vibe too

 

**clairebear:** i wasn’t even into him 

 

**trollj:** but he was definitely into you

 

**arcadiamascott:** yeah, until you ordered your steak raw and dripping with blood at least

 

**nomore:** you did WHAT

 

**clairebear:** IT WAS MORGANA

 

**clairebear:** I WAS POSSESSED

 

**clairebear:** so anyway eli what’s up with Douxie?

 

**pepperbuddy:** his voice is the same as colin o’donoghue’s

 

**pepperbuddy:** or captain hook from the Cursed Show

 

**creepslayer:** oh you mean That buttsnack

 

**pepperbuddy:** exactly

 

**clairebear:** wait what’s so bad about him?

 

**pepperbuddy:** i don’t have time to go into all the details but his voice is exactly the same i swear to Blinky

 

**dontblink:** Why are we swearing to me?

 

**trollj:** why not

 

**arcadiamascott:** I’m going to check this out myself

 

**tptobes:** Can I come with?

 

**arcadiamascott:** Sure!

 

**trollj:** careful, tobes

 

**arcadiamascott:** chill out jim, douxie isn’t even my type

 

**creepslayer:** You’re sure it’s the same?

 

**pepperbuddy:** 100%

 

**creepslayer:** now he’s gonna set me on edge too

 

**creepslayer:** why did you do this to me eli

 

**pepperbuddy:** if i have to suffer so do the rest of you

 

**nomore:** my motto

 

**creepslayer:** well i’m the only one suffering as much as u

 

**pepperbuddy:** that’s the price of friendship i guess

 

**creepslayer:** worth it

 

**clairebear:** i think my gaydar is broken again guys

 

**nomore:** rip

 

**nomore:** how’d u fix it the first time i need to fix mine

 

**clairebear:** luck?

 

**clairebear:** idk 

 

**clairebear:** maybe mine just works sometimes and doesn’t work others who knows

 

**nomore:** um where are darci and toby?

 

**pepperbuddy:** looking for sketchy band guy

 

**clairebear:** his name is douxie guys cmon ur better than this

 

**creepslayer:** no i’m not

 

**tptobes:** we’re looking for sketchy band guy

 

**clairebear:** toby srsly

 

**nomore:** i’m going to regret this but he’s at the museum

 

**tptobes:** THANKS NOMURA UR THE BEST

 

**arcadiamascott:** looks like we’re going to the museum

 

**nomore:** if u lure any goblins here i’m banning you all

 

**tptobes:** honestly fair

 

**pepperbuddy:** call us if there’s another gruesome

 

**creepslayer:** we’ll bring lots of flour

 

**pepperbuddy:** & ninja stars

 

**tptobes:** i have decided to not ask

 

**creepslayer:** the smart idea

 

 **nomore:** you are not bringing ninja stars into my museum

 

**pepperbuddy:** of course not ms nomura i would never

 

**trollj:** it’s. not even ur museum?

 

**nomore:** it’s under my protection

 

**trollj:** ok that’s probably true

 

**theokaychangeling:** “probably”

 

**nomore:** it’s chill i get it troll jim has trust issues

 

**trollj:** ur darn frickin right i do

 

**nomore:** and u know what? they’re frickin valid too

 

**trollj:** thx 4 the validation

 

**nomore:** anytime little gynt

 

**tptobes:** ok we’re at the museum, where is sketchy band guy?

 

**nomore:** idk i just know he was here look around

 

**nomore:** i gotta go i’m not supposed to text on the job

 

**trollj:** how does she even still have a job there

 

**theokaychangeling:** a valid question she will probably never answer


	8. 1,000 Babies

**arcadiamascott** sent a message to  **_weird concoction_ **

_ tap to view _

 

_ June 5, 2018 _

_ 7:12 pm _

 

**arcadiamascott:** eli was right oh my god

 

**arcadiamascott:** their voices are exactly the same it’s kind of terrifying

 

**pepperbuddy:** i knew it!!

 

**nomore:** is it wrong to turn into my troll form in order to scare bratty children?

 

**nomore:** hypothetical question

 

**dontblink:** Yes, I do believe that would be considered wrong.

 

**nomore:** i hate my job.

 

**nomore:** actually, i just hate screaming children.

 

**theokaychangeling:** that’s valid.

 

**clairebear:** u r a screaming children

 

**theokaychangeling:** that’s also valid.

 

**clairebear:** god how far away even is new jersey

 

**trollj:** too far

 

**clairebear:** too bad we couldnt take a plane

 

**clairebear:** well i could have

 

**clairebear:** but none of the rest of y’all could

 

**theokaychangeling:** wait u know that cradle crystal thing that is holding all the familiars

 

**nomore:** i’m sorry the WHAT

 

**theokaychangeling:** what’s gonna happen to all those babies

 

**trollj:** WHERE’D YOU PUT THIS CRYSTAL

 

**theokaychangeling:** i gave to to ur mom

 

**trollj:** YOU DID W HAT

 

**theokaychangeling:** i handed it to ur mom & strickler and said “here’s 1,000 babies have fun” and then ran

 

**trollj:** oh my go d u can’t DO that

 

**clairebear:** jim vs notenrique who will win place your bets now

 

**trollj:** i can’t believe u gave it to my mom

 

**trollj:** more importantly, i can’t believe you gave it to my mom AND STRICKLER

 

**theokaychangeling:** sorry i didn’t realize they were ur notp :/

 

**trollj:** claire stop teaching ur brother internet slang

 

**clairebear:** no.

 

**trollj:** betrayal

 

**theokaychangeling:** anyway once nomura’s familiar is released, she’s gonna be out of a job

 

**nomore:** i need to support myself..

 

**nomore:** i can’t end up like notenrique!

 

**theokaychangeling:** Hey!

 

**nomore:** jim i’m going to visit your mother after work today

 

**trollj:** at least i know u won’t fall in love with her

 

**nomore:** i’m going to accept that as ur blessing thx

 

**trollj:** sure thing

 

**nomore:** we’re going to figure out what to do with all those children notenrique just,, HANDED her with 0 explanation

 

**trollj:** u can let otto’s familiar out first bc we know changeling otto is dead

 

**nomore:** noted

 

**trollj:** except his full name is probably ottolomew or something like that

 

**nomore:** lol

 

**pepperbuddy:** ottolomew

 

**trollj:** i mean, strickler’s full name is waltolomew so who knows

 

**creepslayer:** STRICKLER’S NAME IS WALTOLOMEW?

 

**trollj:** yeah

 

**nomore:** it’s unfortunate

 

**nomore:** for him, not me, i think about that when i need to make myself laugh

 

**creepslayer:** i’m laughing so hard what kind of name is waltolomew

 

**trollj:** a good question

 

**clairebear:** according to behindthename.com waltolomew isn’t even a real name sfdskjsldfa

 

**creepslayer:** i believe it

 

**pepperbuddy:** but if waltolomew isn’t a real name, that means it isn’t actually mr. strickler’s name…

 

**nomore:** strickler has been using a fake name the whole time: a conspiracy theory thread

 

**trollj:** no but the nameplate of his familiar said Waltolomew on it

 

**trollj:** i saw it with my own eyes

 

**clairebear:** yeah but u were in the darklands, so it was dark, so how can we really trust your own eyes?

 

**nomore:** also that nameplate could have been a lie i mean is it really that hard to believe?

 

**trollj:** …..

 

**trollj:** what is strickler’s real name when will the lies stop

 

**trollj:** TOBY TOBY ASK BLINKY’S BROTHER THIS IS IMPORTANT

 

**tptobes:** dude he doesn’t even talk to me he only talks to my nana

 

**trollj:** well tell your nana to ask blinky’s brother what mr. waltolomew’s real name is

 

**tptobes:** i will try but this is not going to work

 

**trollj:** thx ur the best

 

**nomore:** oh my god someone tell your parents to Stop

 

**trollj:** what what are they doing

 

**nomore:** SOMOENE MSDE A GROUP CHTA

 

**clairebear:** sorry

 

**nomore:** ugh ok this is horrible

 

**nomore:** who the hell added the coach from ur school what does he have to do with any of this

 

**trollj:** probably nothing! who knows! not me! not any of us!

 

**clairebear:** could u literally be any more obvious

 

**trollj:** I HAVE TO LEAVE NOW BYE

 

**nomore:** they don’t know i’m in a group chat with u guys so i can feed u information like a spy

 

**tptobes:** cool beans

 

**clairebear:** But what if you end up feeding them information about us?

 

**theokaychangeling:** the girl has a point

 

**nomore:** guess you’ll just have to trust me

 

**argh:** oh no

 

**nomore:** i’m spilling all of aaarrrgghh’s secrets to ur parents brb

 

**argh:** what secrets?

 

**tptobes:** she’s joking, don’t worry

 

**nomore:** hey blinkous i’m adding you to the Adult Group Chat

 

**nomore:** where we talk about Adult Things

 

**nomore:** like romeo and juliet apparently do any of ur parents have lives?

 

**tptobes:** no.

 

**clairebear:** i love romeo and juliet

 

**trollj:** toby

 

**tptobes:** i’m fine

 

**trollj:** liar

 

**trollj:** i’m texting u on a separate chat

 

**tptobes:** no stop

 

**trollj:** too late no turning back now

 

**tptobes:** bye guys i’m being punished by my father

 

**nomore:** guess i should add jim to the parent group chat too

 

**trollj:** please Do Not

 

**nomore:** fine   
  
  
  



	9. Mayhem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh... sorry for not updating... ngl i kind of forgot i posted this fic. oops?

_**June 5, 2018** _

_**7:42pm** _

 

**councilwomannunez** sent a message to  **nomore** ,  **mrstricklander** ,  **tobysnana** ,  **javiernunez** , and  **msbarbaralake**

_tap to view_

 

**councilwomannunez:** I’m creating this chat so we have an easy way to contact one another with information about our children that they may only send to one of us. Am I missing anyone?

 

**nomore**  named the group  **mayhem**

 

**msbarbaralake:** We should probably add Darci’s dad.

 

**mrstricklander** added  **officerscott** and  **itsthecoach**

 

**nomore:** Am I allowed to ask why I’m here?

 

**mrstricklander:** No.

 

**nomore:** fight me

 

**mrstricklander:** ok i will

 

**councilwomannunez:** I did not create this group chat so we could have fights!

 

**councilwomannunez:** Ms. Nomura, I added you because Strickler wanted me to.

 

**nomore:** FIGHT ME WALTOLOMEW

 

**mrstricklander:** Gladly.

 

**msbarbaralake:** You two need to stop.

 

**mrstricklander:** Of course, we’ll stop

 

**nomore:** fine

 

**councilwomannunez:** So, has anyone gotten messages from the kids recently?

 

**mrstricklander:** I think Nomura saw Toby and Darci the other day

 

**officerscott:** Doing what, may I ask?

 

**nomore:** (@ stricklander fight me)

 

**nomore:** They were on a date at the museum I work at. They found the pottery exhibit fascinating. I was happy to give them extra information on all of the pieces they liked most!

 

**officerscott:** Okay

 

**officerscott:** That’s nice, I guess

 

**msbarbaralake:** Last I heard from Jim, they were in Missouri. Claire went to a bookstore and bought a new copy of Romeo and Juliet because she didn’t bring her old copy with her.

 

**javiernunez:** I knew we forgot to pack something!

 

**councilwomannunez:** I’m glad she’s still interested in literature.

 

**javiernunez:** As am I, of course.

 

**nomore:** hope you guys don’t mind if i add Blinky to the conversation

 

**councilwomannunez:** What a great idea! I would have added him, but I didn’t have his contact information.

 

**nomore** added  **dontblink**

 

**nomore:** Welcome Blinky, now you’re one of the Adults

 

**dontblink:** Well, Jim did imply I was his adoptive father the other day…

 

**nomore:** ok that’s enough please shut your mouth before i kick you out of this chat.

 

**dontblink:** I’m unsure how ‘shutting my mouth’ would hinder my ability to type?

 

**nomore:** Blocked.

 

**officerscott:** Ms. Nomura, you text in the same way Darci does sometimes

 

**nomore:** I like to keep up on all of the current internet slang

 

**nomore:** And no, I will not teach you; slang cannot be taught, it must be picked up over time or it will be unnatural

 

**javiernunez:** But it always seems to be changing so much!

 

**nomore:** that’s why it can’t be taught

 

**nomore:** By the time you are able to master one word, the rules for that word will have changed entirely

 

**dontblink:** That does seem to be true with Master Jim and Claire. I don’t understand their language sometimes. It can be more confusing than regular Human!

 

**councilwomannunez:** You mean English?

 

**dontblink:** Isn’t that a class in our children’s high school?

 

**councilwoman:** English is the language we’re speaking, Mr. Blinky. There are many different human languages.

 

**donttblink:** there’s what

 

**nomore:** blinky dropped the grammar rules somethin’s goin DOWN

 

**nomore:** Also, Blinky, I know Jim and Claire and all the other kids told you about their horrible Spanish class with ‘Uhl the Unforgiving’ as you call him.

 

**dontblink:** SPANISH IS ANOTHER LANGUAGE?! No wonder it was so difficult for the kids to master!

 

**councilwomannunez:** It’s only so difficult because we don’t start foreign language classes until high school…

 

**itsthecoach:** Uhl the Unforgiving? Really?

 

**itsthecoach:** Maybe he wouldn’t seem so unforgiving if those kids didn’t miss so much school. Jim especially

 

**dontblink:** Ah yes, Coach Lawrence the Complicated.

 

**nomore:** complicated?

 

**dontblink:** I don’t understand what he teaches. One day, he is forcing our children to run around a field, and the next day, he is assigning them a bag of flour to care for! What class is that?

 

**itsthecoach:** You know Jim and Claire, don’t you?

 

**dontblink:** Yes, of course.

 

**itsthecoach:** Do you happen to know what happened to Jim and Claire’s bag of flour? Claire’s a good student who has never failed an assignment in her life apart from that assignment.

 

**itsthecoach:** Steve and Eli’s as well, for that matter. Steve, I get, but not Eli.

 

**nomore:** oh my god they were actually partners

 

**dontblink:** Ah yes, I have heard the argument between Jim and Claire several times now. Jim blew up their bag of flour.

 

**msbarbaralake:** he WHAT

 

**dontblink:** I gave them a dwarkstone to deal with the Gruesome, but I’m afraid Master Jim set it off while the bag of flour was still in the room with him. On the bright side, it informed us that flour is deadly to Gruesomes! A new discovery was made that day.

 

**councilwomannunez:** So you’re telling me Claire got an F on the assignment because of Jim?! She told me it was her fault!

 

**msbarbaralake:** YOU GAVE MY SON A BOMB?!

 

**dontblink:** Not a bomb, a dwarkstone.

 

**nomore:** which is basically a troll bomb 

 

**msbarbaralake:** BLINKY YOU CAN’T GIVE BOMBS TO CHILDREN

 

**dontblink:** I have learned from my mistakes, I assure you. I no longer give dwarkstones to others and use them myself instead.

 

**nomore:** blinky stop talking

 

**itsthecoach:** Mr. Blinky, do you know if Eli is allergic to gluten?

 

**dontblink:** I don’t believe he is, he hasn’t ever mentioned an allergy to me.

 

**itsthecoach:** Then what happened to their bag of flour?

 

**dontblink:** I haven’t got a clue.

 

**dontblink:** Apparently neither one of them blew it up because they don’t argue about the assignment in the middle of the night when they’re supposed to be asleep causing the rest of us to have trouble sleeping. But I digress.

 

**nomore:** how would u know that ur in montana or smth

 

**dontblink:** We are in Missouri, actually. And I suppose I don’t know.

 

**nomore:** check and mate.

 

**councilwomannunez:** So Ms. Nomura, I take it you’ve heard about this infamous flour assignment from the kids?

 

**mrstricklander:** (check and mate, ms. nomura)

 

**nomore:** Actually, a fellow changeling told me about it, and he heard about it from Claire. I didn’t know Jim blew up he and Claire’s flour, though. I only knew they were partners and everyone in the class failed the assignment except for Toby and Darci.

 

**councilwomannunez:** What changeling? Do we know them?

 

**nomore:** UM

 

**mrstricklander:** You’ve probably seen him around.

 

**nomore:** Yeah, probably. But I doubt you would know him by name.

 

**councilwomannunez:** So they’re not actually a person I know? Is it one of the students?

 

**nomore:** Well. Um.

 

**nomore:** Oh, would you look at the time? My break is over! I would love to continue this conversation, but I don’t want to get fired. Sorry!

 

**councilwomannunez:** Mr. Strickler

 

**mrstricklander:** oh no

 

**councilwomannunez:** Would you care to explain why Ms. Nomura was being so evasive about this changeling who is apparently friends with my daughter?

 

**mrstricklander:** You do understand you can simply call her Nomura instead of Ms. Nomura?

 

**councilwomannunez:** That doesn’t answer my question.

  
  


**nomore** sent a message to  **_weird concoction_ **

_ tap to view  _

 

**nomore:** I ACCIDENTALLY THREW WALTOLOMEW UNDER THE BUS AND NOW HE HAS TO EXPLAIN ABOUT NOTENRIQUE 

 

**clairebear:** WHAT DID YOU DO

 

**nomore:** WELL TBF HE THREW ME UNDER THE BUS FIRST AND TRIED TO EXPOSE ME BEING IN THIS CHAT

 

**clairebear:** NOMURA WHAT DID U DO WHAT’S HAPPENING

 

**theokaychangeling:** add me to the chat

 

**clairebear:** NO DO NOT

 

**clairebear:** IS BLINKY IN THE CHAT STILL

 

**clairebear:** I’M NOT LETTING STRICKLER EXPLAIN THIS TO MY PARENTS

 

**trollj:** go steal blinky’s phone babe

 

**theokaychangeling:** claire add me to the chat

 

**clairebear:** NO WAY

 

**tptobes:** you gotta tell us how this whole thing goes down once it’s done

 

**nomore:** Claire, why won’t you just let Strickler take the fall?

 

**clairebear:** HE DOESN’T EVEN KNOW EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO FLIP OUT

 

**nomore:** ugh that’s probably true

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**dontblink** sent a message to  **mayhem**

_tap to view_

 

**dontblink:** Hey guys, it’s Claire. Blinky told me I should probably explain about my, um, changeling friend so Mr. Strickler didn’t butcher the story.

 

**mrstrickler:** I’m too grateful for not having to explain this to be offended by that.

 

**councilwomannunez:** Okay Claire, could you please explain to us what no one else seems to want to explain?

 

**dontblink:** Okay so please let me tell the whole story before you freak out.

 

**msbarbaralake:** This is worrying…

 

**dontblink:** Back before I knew about any of this Trollhunter stuff, Enrique got replaced by a changeling we call NotEnrique. The real Enrique was sent to the Darklands with all of the other changelings’ familiars and NotEnrique took his spot. Jim, Toby, and I found out he was a changeling, but we convinced him to betray the other changelings to help us. Jim ended up opening a portal to the Darklands so he could rescue the real Enrique, and long story short, he succeeded in bringing Enrique back from the Darklands. He was completely unharmed. With the real Enrique out of the Darklands, NotEnrique couldn’t switch into human form anymore, so he started living with the trolls and he’s with us right now. Sorry for not telling you sooner?

 

**councilwomannunez:** You’re telling me for every changeling out there, there’s a real version of them in the Darklands?

 

**dontblink:** Not anymore. The babies are all in the cradle crystal thing now…

 

**msbarbaralake:** Yes, you can thank your fake brother for that.

 

**dontblink:** I’m so sorry I didn’t know he gave it to you with no explanation and then left. I think Nomura was going to stop by and explain that to you after she gets done with work today. 

 

**dontblink:** She and NotEnrique were having a heated phone conversation about it earlier.

 

**dontblink:** :-)

 

**dontblink:** Okay, Blinky wants his phone back now, so bye!

 

**councilwomannunez:** Oh my God…

 

**itsthecoach:** So what, exactly, are Changelings?

 

**mrstricklander:** We can change between full troll and full human. We were created to serve Gunmar basically. But since Gunmar has been defeated, there will be no more Changelings and those who are left alive have no one left to serve. Bular is dead, Gunmar is dead, Angor Rot is dead, and Morgana is stuck in the shadow realm.

 

**itsthecoach:** So, theoretically, anyone born before the big battle could be a Changeling?

 

**mrstricklander:** Theoretically

 

**itsthecoach:** including eli…

 

**mrstricklander:** Elijah Pepperjack is not a changeling

 

**itsthecoach:** there’s something weird about that kid…

 

**nomore:** dude eli wouldn’t hurt a fly what is weird about him?

 

**itsthecoach:** I don’t know

 

**nomore:** oh my god

 

**nomore:** nvm i think i understand

 

**itsthecoach:** Really? Because I don’t.

 

**nomore:** Sorry, a changeling’s gotta keep her secrets

 

**mrstricklander:** That only applies to Nomura.

 

**msbarbaralake:** What a lie

 

**mrstricklander:** Okay I deserved that

 

**msbarbaralake:** I think Nomura is here, so I will talk to you all later!

 

**councilwomannunez:** Remember, text this chat if you get any news on our children!

  
  
  
  
  
  


**nomore** sent a message to  **clairebear** and  **theokaychangeling**

_tap to view_

 

**nomore** named the group  **_gossip_ **

 

**nomore:** Okay, so why would someone add the coach to the parent group chat? This is very important

 

**theokaychangeling:** yo u can quit the Proper Grammar in this chat

 

**nomore:** seriously tell me

 

**clairebear:** Why?

 

**nomore:** Does it have something to do with Steve?

 

**clairebear:** Why?

 

**nomore:** The coach thinks there’s ‘something weird’ about Eli, and I was thinking…

 

**nomore:** u remember how jim was saying douxie gave him a weird vibe bc he was into you?

 

**clairebear:** yes…

 

**nomore:** what if eli gives the coach a weird vibe bc he’s into steve???

 

**nomore:** ofc this would only work if the coach was steve’s dad or smth

 

**nomore:** But it also fits with the whole flour assignment partners becoming a couple thing claire was going on about

 

**clairebear:** omg

 

**nomore:** so what’s the coach’s deal?

 

**clairebear:** He’s dating Steve’s mom

 

**clairebear:** but DO NOT tell anyone I told you that. I’m only telling you because you have blessed us with this information.

 

**nomore:** got it

 

**clairebear:** notenrique i will kill u if u tell anyone

 

**theokaychangeling:** I already knew! I know all the good Arcadia gossip!

 

**theokaychangeling:** Anyway since we’re apparently shipping Steve and Eli now, doesn’t that mean they need a ship name?

 

**clairebear:** why did i even explain shipping to you

 

**theokaychangeling:** A good question

 

**theokaychangeling:** So far I have Eve, Eleve, that’s all

 

**nomore:** obviously it would be Steli u idiot

 

**nomore:** god ship names are NOT that hard to come up with

 

**clairebear:** u rock nomura

 

**nomore:** please tell me that wasn’t a pun

 

**clairebear:** It’s wasn’t supposed to be

 

**nomore:** good.

 

**nomore:** ok i’m gonna go try and figure out the cradle crystal with jim’s mom now so wish me luck

 

**clairebear:** Good luck!

 

**clairebear:** i can’t believe i was right about steve and eli looks like my gaydar isn’t actually broken at all

  
  
  
  



	10. Vespas & Varsity Jackets

**nomore** sent a message to  **_weird concoction_ **

_ tap to view _

 

June 5, 2018  
10:43 pm

 

**nomore:** QUICK WHAT’S THE NAME OF THE GUY ON THE $10 BILL?!

 

**nomore:** THIS IS IMPORTANT

 

**nomore:** IT’S NOT ALBERT EINSTEIN, IS IT

 

**clairebear:** dude

 

**clairebear:** It’s Alexander Hamilton

 

**clairebear:** the $10 founding father without a father

 

**nomore:** Oh yeah that guy Thanks!!

 

**pepperbuddy:** how do you forget about Alexander Hamilton? he’s literally got an entire musical dedicated to him!

 

**clairebear:** ikr

 

**clairebear:** NEW JRRSEY IS CLOSE TP NEW YORK CAN I GO SEE HMAILTON

 

**trollj:** aren’t tickets like $1000?

 

**clairebear:** worth it.

 

**trollj:** it’s really not,,

 

**trollj:** You don’t even have anyone to see it with!

 

**clairebear:** eli come to new york and see hamilton with me

 

**pepperbuddy:** Okay!!!

 

**creepslayer:** betrayal

 

**creepslayer:** you can’t leave me here

 

**trollj:** no worries steve u can still talk to dictatious

 

**creepslayer:** nope i’ll just go find those weird kids we ate tacos with that one day

 

**clairebear:** on the double date!!

 

**tptobes:** It wasn’t a double date!!

 

**argh:** bedtime.

 

**dontblink:** Aaarrrgghh is right. I think it’s time for you kids to go to bed.

 

**nomore:** not a kid

 

**theokaychangeling:** not your kid

 

**trollj:** ok dad

 

**tptobes:** goodnight every1

 

**nomore:** I’ll be up for another 4 hours if anyone needs me

 

**argh:** bad idea.

 

**nomore:** ur absolutely right but that’s not gonna stop me

  
  


**tptobes** sent a message to  **trollj** ,  **clairebear** , and  **arcadiamascott**

_tap to view_

 

June 6, 2018

1:38 pm

 

**tptobes:** AJKSFLJGFAJF GUY S

 

**clairebear:** WHAT

 

**tptobes:** UR NOT READY

 

**clairebear:** LAY IT ON ME TOBES WHAT HAPPENED

 

**tptobes:** I GOT TO SCHOOL EARLY THIS MORNING TO TURN IN A LATE ASSIGNMENT BEFORE CLASS STARTED

 

**tptobes:** AND I WAS AT MY LOCKER JUST GETTIN MY STUFF LIKE A NORMAL PERSON

 

**tptobes:** AND THEN I SEE STEVE PULL UP ON HIS VESPA

 

**trollj:** i’m confused about what the importance of this is

 

**tptobes:** HOLD UR HORSES JIMBO

 

**trollj:** ok

 

**tptobes:** ELI WAS ON THE VESPA WITH HIM

 

**trollj:** aren’t they like,, neighbors?

 

**clairebear:** And we all know they’re friends now

 

**arcadiamascott:** I feel like there’s probably more to this story

 

**clairebear:** don’t leave us hangin tp

 

**tptobes:** SO ELI GETS OFF THE VESPA AND

 

**clairebear:** oh my god they kissed

 

**arcadiamacott:** i knew it.

 

**tptobes:** NOT QUITE

 

**trollj:** they?? hugged??

 

**tptobes:** ELI WAS WEARING STEVE’S JACKET

 

**tptobes:** U KNOW

 

**tptobes:** HIS VARSITY JACKET

 

**tptobes:** WHICH IS THE OLDEST ROMANCE TROPE IN THE BOOK

 

**clairebear:** you know what else is a romance trope? raising a fake baby for health class together……

 

**arcadiamascott:** ur not wrong

 

**tptobes:** THE JACKET GUYS FOCUS ON THE JACKET

 

**trollj:** so what are they dating or not

 

**tptobes:** I DON’T KNOW

 

**trollj:** so what’s the point

 

**clairebear:** If you don’t appreciate this sleuthing, we’ll get someone in here who does!

 

**trollj:** I appreciate the sleuthing!!

 

**clairebear:** wait hold on can i add some ppl to the chat?

 

**tptobes:** depends

 

**trollj:** let’s add those weird kids

 

**arcadiamascott:** You can’t just keep calling Aja and Krel “those weird kids”

 

**arcadiamascott:** Imagine if they called you “that troll kid”

 

**trollj:** i would say “valid” and move on with my life

 

**clairebear:** I was actually talking about Nomura and NotEnrique

 

**arcadiamascott:** Why?

 

**clairebear:** Well, Nomura blessed me with some valuable information the other day, so I feel it’s only right to repay the kindness

 

**tptobes:** What information?

 

**clairebear:** _ [screenshot.jpg] _

 

**trollj:** duuuude

 

**clairebear:** ikr

 

**tptobes:** ok add nomura

 

**clairebear:** What about NotEnrique?

 

**tptobes:** What does he have to offer?

 

**clairebear:** Fine, I’ll just add Nomura

 

**clairebear** added  **nomore**

 

**clairebear:** yo Toby sent some juicy steli gossip

 

**trollj:** Steli?

 

**tptobes:** they have a ship name!!

 

**trollj:** ?

 

**tptobes:** You know, like Darby

 

**tptobes:** and Stricklake

 

**trollj:** How dare you mention something so sinful in this good Christian chat?

 

**arcadiamacott** named the group  **good christian chat**

 

**clairebear:** kumbaya my lord kumbayaaaaaaaa

 

**trollj:** toby is snorting cheese ball dust in the background

 

**tptobes:** yes i am

 

**nomore:** dude that stuff is dangerous

 

**arcadiamacott:** you guys should be glad your father isn’t here to see this

 

**arcadiamascott:** I mean Blinky, not Jesus

 

**arcadiamascott:** Jesus sees all

 

**nomore:** for the last time blinky is NOT my dad! my dad died like 700 years ago!!

 

**clairebear:** ur dad died 100 years after your gaydar was broken?

 

**nomore:** yes he did

 

**tptobes:** nomura’s backstory has such a confusing timeline

 

**trollj:** kinda like that one fairytale show lol

 

**tptobes:** What show?

 

**trollj:** i mean what

 

**trollj:** SO ANYWAY did eli give steve his jacket back or does he still have it?

 

**tptobes:** he gave it back after they both got off the vespa :/

 

**tptobes:** then i RAN

 

**tptobes:** couldn’t risk them seeing me

 

**arcadiamascott:** I just remembered tomorrow’s the last day of school

 

**tptobes:** HECK YEAH

 

**tptobes:** CAN’T WAIT FOR SUMMER VACATION!!!!!!!!!!

 

**trollj:** wait… isn’t it like 1pm back in Arcadia?

 

**clairebear:** yeah aren’t you guys in school still?

 

**tptobes:** coach is basically done for the year so it’s like a free period

 

**arcadiamascott:** pretty much

 

**clairebear:** DUDES STEVE AND ELI ARE IN THAT CLASS WHAT R THEY DOING

 

**tptobes:** ignoring each other like they always do in school

 

**clairebear:** except when they both arrive on steve’s vespa apparently

 

**tptobes:** hey idk 

 

**tptobes:** steve basically just ignores everyone at school

 

**arcadiamascott:** it’s true

 

**arcadiamascott:** Like he stopped bullying ppl but then he didn’t like,, make any non-bully friends so? now he’s a loner kid and it’s weird

 

**tptobes:** but also there’s a day of school left so it’s not like making new friends for school is gonna matter right now

 

**arcadiamascott:** True

 

**tptobes:** WAIT

 

**clairebear:** WHAT’S HAPPENING

 

**tptobes:** STEVE AND ELI ARE TALKING

 

**tptobes:** I CAN’T HEAR WHAT THEY’RE SAYING BC THEY’RE WHISPERING AHHHHH

 

**arcadiamascott:** LFHLAKSJHFL COACH JUST CALLED OUT TOBY FOR LEANING OVER SO FAR IN HIS CHAIR HE ALMOST FELL OUT

 

**tptobes:** betrayal

 

**arcadiamascott:** sorry

 

**arcadiamascott:** don’t fall out of ur chair

 

**tptobes:** I WASN’T TRYING TO

 

**clairebear:** i wish i was there

 

**tptobes:** STEVE JUST THREW HIS JACKET AT ELI

 

**trollj:** why

 

**tptobes:** IDK

 

**arcadiamascott:** Eli’s blushing really bad

 

**arcadiamascott:** like his face looks like a tomato

 

**tptobes:** He tossed the jacket back to Steve

 

**tptobes:** HE RAISED HIS HAND AND LOOKED STEVE IN THE EYE AND ASKED TO MOVE SEATS

 

**arcadiamascott:** iconic

 

**arcadiamascott:** COACH SAID NO I’M DYING

 

**clairebear:** we don’t even have assigned seats in that class?

 

**arcadiamascott:** IKR THAT’S WHY IT’D SO FUNNH I CATN BREATHE

 

**nomore:** This is better than all of the movies I’ve watched recently

 

**tptobes:** _ [steli.jpg] _

 

**clairebear:** why are their desks so close together

 

**trollj:** why are you being a stalker is the better question

 

**nomore:** You think that’s bad? You guys’ moms send screenshots of ur locations from find my iphone in the adult group chat

 

**nomore:** Well, Jim and Claire’s moms send screenshots, Darci’s dad sends screenshots, and I’m not entirely sure Toby’s nana even knows about the group chat

 

**trollj:** our parents are stalkers

 

**trollj:** Blinky would never treat me like this

 

**clairebear:** proof Blinky is the best dad

 

**nomore:** Blinky wouldn’t treat you like that because he doesn’t even know how find my iphone works

 

**trollj:** shhhh just let us have this

 

**tptobes:** Nooo this class is almost over :((((

 

**tptobes:** Never thought I’d say that about coach’s class…..

 

**clairebear:** ppl change on the last few days of school

 

**clairebear:** life seems worth living again so everyone is a bit more likeable

 

**trollj:** that is strangely accurate

 

**tptobes:** the bell’s gonna ring in like a minute so bye

 

**clairebear:** if anything else happens u gotta tell us as soon as u can

 

**tptobes:** i will i promise


	11. SUMMER IS COMING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just really ship steli & one of my favorite fanfic tropes is when all the characters ship my otp sorry

**tptobes** sent a message to  **good christian chat**

_ tap to view _

  


June 6, 2018

2:21 pm

  


**tptobes:** dudes i feel so sad rn

  


**trollj:** what happened?????

  


**trollj:** I will run all the way back to Arcadia to hug you just say the word

  


**tptobes:** It’s not me who needs a hug!

  


**tptobes:** I was talking to Eli in English today (bc we weren’t doing anything and Steve doesn’t have English with us) and,,

  


**clairebear:** i don’t believe eli was bullying you so this is probably not as sad as you want us to think it is

  


**tptobes:** IT’S NOT ME WHO NEEDS A HUG!!!!!

  


**tptobes:** Eli was sad about school ending and I was like “idk why you like school so much, isn’t it nice to have a break???”

  


**tptobes:** And he goes “well yeah but i never do anything over summer break! everyone else goes on vacations and hangs out with friends but i don’t have any friends to hang out with over summer and at least one of my moms usually has to work all summer long so we can’t go on any cool vacations either”

  


**tptobes:** AND NOW I’M SAD FOR ELI

  


**trollj:** if you want me to hug eli i will run all the way home just say the word

  


**tptobes:** I hugged him myself!

  


**tptobes:** And I told him he’s welcome to hang out with my any time he wants over summer break (unless I’m on a date with Darci)

  


**arcadiamascott:** You’re so sweet, Tobes!!

  


**tptobes:** I’m going to officially introduce him to AAARRRGGHH this evening and then I’m going over to his house for dinner

  


**trollj:** I’m so glad you’re making friends!! Look @ our little toby growing up :’)

  


**clairebear:** we love & support u tp!!!! go make new friends!!!!!

  


**trollj:** Be a good friend to Eli bc he deserves it!!!!

  


**nomore:** Is this like the Eli Protection Squad or something?

  


**clairebear:** it is now

  


**clairebear** named the chat  **Eli Protection Squad!!**

  


**tptobes:** I really hope Eli doesn’t happen to glance at my phone and see a notification from this chat bc that would be WEIRD

  


**clairebear:** lol

  


**arcadiamascott:** Okay so I’m in Chemistry rn 

  


**trollj:** And?

  


**arcadiamascott:** I have Chemistry w Steve

  


**tptobes:** And???????

  


**arcadiamascott:** He just got a text from Eli

  


**clairebear:** And???????????????

  


**arcadiamascott:** I can’t read it! I’m not close enough!

  


**arcadiamascott:** Tobes ur with Eli right now see if you can see anything on his phone

  


**tptobes:** He went to the bathroom so the answer is no

  


**arcadiamascott:** ughhh well I’ll try and keep looking

  


**nomore:** I’m not sure who the worse stalkers are; you guys or your parents…

  
  
  
  
  


  


  


**pepperbuddy** sent a message to  **creepslayer**

**  
**

June 6, 2018

2:28 pm

  


**pepperbuddy:** I’m going home with Toby today to meet Aaarrrgghh sorry

  


**creepslayer:** that’s fine

  


**pepperbuddy:** We can hang out after school tomorrow?

  


**creepslayer:** Ok sounds good

  


**pepperbuddy:** Please don’t be upset, I felt really bad turning down his offer bc he was being so nice to me

  


**creepslayer:** I’m not upset I promise

  


**creepslayer:** ugh Darci looks like she’s trying to figure out who I’m texting

  


**creepslayer:** Send something weird and I’ll let her see it

  


**pepperbuddy:** I can’t come up with something weird to send on the spot!

  


**pepperbuddy:** This is too much pressure!!!!

  


**creepslayer:** w/e So Aaarrrgghh is the troll who lives at Toby’s house, right?

  


**pepperbuddy:** Well, one of them

  


**pepperbuddy:** I think Dictatious is still there too

  


**creepslayer:** Right, I forgot about him

  


**pepperbuddy:** I can ask if Toby’s alright with you coming over for dinner too?

  


**creepslayer:** you invited him over to dinner,, i feel betrayed,,

  


**pepperbuddy:** SORRY I’M WEAK WHEN PPL ARE NICE TO ME

  


**pepperbuddy:** I’M NOT USED TO HAVING FRIENDS

  


**creepslayer:** it’s fine idc

  


**creepslayer:** I’ll see you at school tomorrow

  


**pepperbuddy:** You sure?

  


**creepslayer:** Yeah

  


**creepslayer:** I just got a text from Coach anyway he wants me to stay late to help him organize equipment so he doesn’t have to come back and do it after the school year ends

  


**pepperbuddy:** Really?

  


**creepslayer:** Yes, really! I’m not making that up so you don’t feel bad, I promise!

  


**pepperbuddy:** Okay, okay

  


**pepperbuddy:** steve

  


**creepslayer:** What?

  


**pepperbuddy:** Do you still have my notebook that you STOLE from me?

  


**creepslayer:** oops yeah i put it in my locker

  


**pepperbuddy:** Can I get it before I leave after school?

  


**pepperbuddy:** It’s very important and I need it

  


**creepslayer:** For?

  


**pepperbuddy:** Important stuff!!!!

  


**creepslayer:** Fine meet me by my locker after school

  


**pepperbuddy:** Thanks!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**tptobes** sent a message to  **Eli Protection Squad**

_ tap to view _

_   
_

_ June 6, 2018 _

2:45 pm

  


**tptobes:** IT’S SEVENTH HOUR WE ARE ALMOST DONE!!!!

  


**arcadiamascott:** ONE MORE CLASS AND THEN WE OFFICIALLY ONLY HAVE ONE DAY OF SCHOOL LEFT!!!

  


**tptobes:** OH YEAH!!!!!!

  


**tptobes:** Also I just got a text from Eli to meet him at Steve’s locker after school

  


**clairebear:** You’re not graffitiing it, are you?

  


**tptobes:** u REALLY think eli would let me graffiti steve’s locker?

  


**tptobes:** My guess is Eli needs to get something from Steve or tell Steve something idk

  


**clairebear:** He just wants to tell Steve bye probably

  


**arcadiamascott:** boyfriends

  


**clairebear:** exactly

  


**tptobes:** Well I will let you know after school gets out

  


**trollj:** quick question: how are you and eli getting to your house??? you probably rode your bike & eli rode to school w steve

  


**tptobes:** your mom is picking us up

  


**trollj:** wait like really or was that a joke

  


**tptobes:** Like really your mom is picking us up from school because her shifts at the hospital changed

  


**trollj:** oh

  


**trollj:** have fun ig

  


**tptobes:** Jim

  


**trollj:** Toby

  


**tptobes:** do u miss ur mom

  


**trollj:** you know i flipping do

  


**tptobes:** i’ll tell her you miss her dw

  


**trollj:** tell her i love her too

  


**tptobes:** ok i will

  


**nomore:** this just in: the Trollhunter is a giant softy

  


**trollj:** ur darn right i am

  


**arcadiamascott:** The bell is going to ring soon!!

  


**tptobes:** YESSS

  


**tptobes:** I’ll tell you all if anything else happens between Eli and Steve

  


**nomore:** And I’ll tell you if anything besides stalking you kids and heated debates about fast food restaurants happens in the Adult Chat

  


**clairebear:** And Jim and I will sit here waiting bc we’re so far away :((((((

  


**trollj:** rip us

  


**trollj:** have fun, tobes!!

  


**clairebear:** don’t stay out too late!!

  


**trollj:** don’t drink and drive!!

  


**clairebear:** don’t get possessed!!

  


**trollj:** don’t text and drive!!

  


**clairebear:** don’t blow up any children!!

  


**trollj:** THAT WAS ONE TIME

  


**tptobes:** alright thx mom and dad

  


**tptobes:** i’m headed to steve’s locker now to meet up with eli so i will text you all later

  


**tptobes:** peace out

  


**clairebear:** he better listen to all of our advice

  


**trollj:** that wasn’t advice that was rules

  


**trollj:** if he doesn’t follow them, he’s grounded

  


**nomore:** And how are you going to ground him from the middle of Montana?

  


**trollj:** I’ll kick him out of the group chat

  


**arcadiamascott:** harsh

  


**trollj:** alas, that is the burden of being a father

  
  
  


  


  


  


  


“Here.” Steve pulled Eli’s notebook out of his locker and handed it to the younger boy.

  


“Thanks!” Eli began putting the notebook into his backpack. “Sorry again about tonight. I just--”

  


“It’s fine, Eli, I already told you that,” Steve assured him. He closed his locker and placed a hand on Eli’s shoulder. “I know you really want to actually officially meet a troll, and this is your chance, so I’m not going to get mad at you for that.” Eli grinned up at Steve, and Steve couldn’t help but smile back. The moment didn’t last long, though, because Steve’s phone vibrated in his pocket and his smile faded. “Oh, shoot! I’m supposed to go help Coach!” Steve slung his backpack over his shoulder and began to walk away. “See you tomorrow!” He called after Eli as he ran back inside the school.

  


Eli was staring at the door Steve disappeared through until he heard Toby clear his throat behind him. Eli jumped a bit and turned to face Toby. “Oh! You’re here! Sorry, Steve stole my notebook and I had to get it back.”

  


“That’s fine. We’re gonna meet Jim’s mom by where I parked my bike this morning so we can put it in the back of her car and take it back to my house.”

  


Eli and Toby walked around to where the bike rack and Toby’s bike were. When they arrived, Barbara’s car was already there and she was standing outside of it. It looked like she was talking to someone in the passenger seat.

  


“I already loaded your bike up,” Barbara said when she saw Toby and Eli. “Also I forgot to mention I picked up Ms. Nomura before you because she’s going to be helping me with something and her apartment is on the way from the hospital to here.”

  


“That’s no problem!” Toby assured her. “Thanks for loading my bike!” He opened the door and climbed in, and Eli followed. Barbara got back in the car as well, and they were off to Toby’s house.

  
  


  


  


  


  


  


**tptobes** sent a message to  **_weird concoction_ **

_ tap to view _

_   
_

June 6, 2018

3:46 pm

  


**tptobes:** nomura why didn’t you mention this

  


**nomore:** um

  


**nomore:** Sorry?

  


**arcadiamascott:** Woah wait what’s happening?

  


**tptobes:** So Jim’s mom is taking Eli and I to my house and we get there and who is in the passenger seat? NOMURA

  


**trollj:** WHAT

  


**nomore:** THIS is why I didn’t say anything!

  


**trollj:** DOES MY MOM HAVE A THING FOR YOU TOO IS SHE JUST INTO CHANGELINGS OR WHAT

  


**nomore:** she’s got a better chance with strickler i mean 

  


**nomore:** romance is 100% not my thing

  


**nomore:** so she should go back to strickler

  


**trollj:** DO NOT EVER SAY THAT AGAIN

  


**trollj:** i would rather my mom date you than strickler 

  


**trollj:** 500%

  


**pepperbuddy:** um toby & miss nomura, i think jim’s mom is getting suspicious of you glaring at each other via rearview mirror so u might wanna stop

  


**nomore:** darn i was hoping she wouldn’t see

  


**creepslayer:** hey while you’re all here! Does anyone have a healthy relationship with their father?

  


**trollj:** lol

  


**tptobes:** my dad is dead

  


**pepperbuddy:** i have two moms and zero dads

  


**trollj:**  does Blinky count as my dad?  


  


**nomore:** i barely remember my dad

  


**clairebear:** I mean, I guess I do????

  


**creepslayer:** Great!

  


**creepslayer:** HOW

  


**clairebear:** I don’t know? He’s just like,, my dad?? He didn’t abandon me or die so?? I mean, we don’t have like a dream father-daughter relationship but he’s p chill most of the time

  


**creepslayer:** How do you talk to him

  


**clairebear:** Well currently, I mostly text him

  


**creepslayer:** No but like isn’t talking to him weird and awkward?????

  


**creepslayer:** Does he ever try to get you to admit you have a crush on someone????

  


**clairebear:** No, he doesn’t care much about my love life as long as I don’t get pregnant so

  


**creepslayer:** kdshlfadgsjf i’m gonna die guys bye

  


**trollj:** What’s up with him?

  


**arcadiamascott:** honestly who knows at this point

  



	12. SUMMER IS HERE (and so are possibly evil spirits)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aja and Krel begin their summer vacation by tampering with magic in the woods.

**theokaychangeling** sent a message to  **_weird concoction_ **

_ tap to view _

 

June 7, 2018

4:12 pm

 

**theokaychangeling:** barbura, lakemura, nolake, barbmura

 

**theokaychangeling:** anyone have a favorite?

 

**trollj:** blocked and reported.

 

**nomore:** hey this is aphobic thanks for coming to my tedtalk

 

**theokaychangeling:** hey it’s a platonic ship thanks for coming to my tedtalk

 

**theokaychangeling:** so anyway which one’s your favorite?

 

**nomore:** lakemura or barbmura

 

**trollj:** THIS IS BETRAYAL

 

**creepslayer:** barbmura

 

**trollj:** ok well that’s just steve being steve but NOMURA!

 

**trollj:** I TRUSTED YOU

 

**nomore:** What? As long as it’s platonic idc

 

**trollj:** NO! NO! NO!!!!!!!

 

**trollj:** CHANGELINGS NEED TO STAY! AWAY! FROM! MY! MOTHER!

 

**trollj:** SOMEONE TELL WALTOLOMEW I SAID THAT

 

**nomore:** he said “Tell him to say that to my face”

 

**trollj:** GIVE ME HIS NUMBER I’LL FACETIME HIM AND LOOK HIM IN THE EYE AND TELL HIM TO STAY! AWAY!

 

**nomore:** yeah i’m actually not gonna do that

 

**trollj:** betrayal

 

**clairebear:** Hey, aren’t Toby and them all out of school now?

 

**trollj:** Yeah I wonder why they haven’t said anything about it yet

 

**clairebear:** idk

 

**trollj:** The one good thing about being a troll? No more school.

 

**trollj:** I hate math

 

**trollj:** And Spanish

 

**tptobes:** LKDJHLAGH WE HAVE  A PROBLEM HERE GUYS

 

**tptobes:** I THINK AJA AND KREL ARE SUMMONING DEMOS

 

**tptobes:** DEMONS*

 

**trollj:** summoning demos

 

**pepperbuddy:** what if aja and krel ARE demons?!

 

**creepslayer:** PLEASE tell me we don’t have DEMONS living in Arcadia!

 

**tptobes:** IDK KREL TEXTED ME ADN KJLADJGACK I’M WORRY

 

**pepperbuddy:** Is it creepslaying time? :-)

 

**tptobes:** NO I THINK IT’S EXORCISM 2.0 TIME

 

**pepperbuddy:** so it’s creepslaying time :-)

 

**tptobes:** YES FINE IDC COME OBER TO MY HOUSE RIHGT NOW

 

**pepperbuddy:** We’re on our way!!!!!

 

**trollj:** Okay seriously? Those kids aren’t summoning demons

 

**trollj:** They’re probably just catching lightning in a jar again or smth

 

**nomore:** ...what

 

**clairebear:** yeah idk but I actually am a little worried rn

 

**nomore:** I should go make sure Toby’s okay

 

**nomore:** I mean, I’m at Jim’s house right now so it’s not that far away

 

**trollj:** STOP DOING THIS TO ME

 

**dontblink:** Perhaps instead of summoning demons, they are performing a changeling ritual?

 

**nomore:** ur implying they’re changelings?

 

**theokaychangeling:** I doubt it

 

**nomore:** Listen it’s probably just a big misunderstanding, okay? I’ll go check on Toby and make sure he’s okay

 

**theokaychangeling:** Nomura?

 

**theokaychangeling:** Nomura, it’s been five minutes

 

**theokaychangeling:** NOMURA!!!

 

**nomore:** we’re driving to find aja and krel i think they’re summoning a demon

 

**clairebear:** we never should’ve left arcadia they need us

 

**trollj:** No, they have Nomura, Toby, Aaarrrgghh, and the Creepslayerz

 

**arcadiamascott:** Okay so all I need to know is am I going to die????

 

**nomore:** Probably not

 

**arcadiamascott:** cool make sure someone nice gets to be the next mascot

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Eli was the first one out of the car, followed closely by Toby. Aja and Krel were staring very intently at something emitting a light that illuminated their faces.

 

“What did you guys do?!” Toby shouted.

 

“It was all Aja’s idea!” Krel pointed at his sister.

 

Eli peered over Toby’s shoulder. “That doesn’t look much like a demon.” It was what looked to be a glowing, blue, orb. It looked more like light magic than a possible demon. “Why did Toby think it was a demon?”

 

“They-- they said they used a…” Toby’s voice trailed off as he tried to think of the word, “a thing you use to summon evil spirits!”

 

Eli frowned. He stepped in front of Toby so he could get a better look. He knelt down in the grass, studying it. “Usually, I’d say it’s probably alien. But now I think it looks more troll-like.”

 

“Step aside.”

 

While Toby and Eli were busy talking to Aja and Krel, Nomura had transformed into her troll form. The sun was below the horizon now, so that wasn’t a concern. The four kids listened to her immediately. They moved out of the way. Nomura didn’t even have to draw her swords, which she found almost disappointing.

 

Nomura went to kneel, but before she could do much observing, a shout interrupted her.

 

“What’s  _ he  _ doing here?!”

 

Nomura looked back to see…

 

“Merlin?”

 

“Move out of the way,” he ordered.

 

“Why?” Nomura challenged. She reached one hand back until it was resting on the hilt of a sword.

 

“That’s dangerous.”

 

“What is it?”

 

Merlin didn’t answer. Nomura drew her sword and pointed it towards him. “What is it?” She asked again.

 

“Who summoned it?” No one answered, but several people glanced towards Aja and Krel, and that was all Merlin needed. “To summon something such as this takes enormous amounts of energy few on this planet have access to. I would say it’s almost impossible without magic.”

 

“What is it?” Nomura questioned once more, though she doubted Merlin would give her a straight answer.

 

“It is…” Merlin hesitated, “an essence. A dangerous one.”

 

“An essence?” Toby asked. “Of what?”

 

Merlin shifted his weight. He folded his hands together. “One of Morgana’s servants, most likely.”

 

Nomura narrowed her eyes. “Morgana didn’t have any servants. The closest thing she had was Claire, who bested her when even  _ you _ couldn’t. So if this thing is dangerous, tell us exactly what it is so we can protect Arcadia from it.”

 

“Changelings aren’t supposed to be soft.” Merlin tutted. “Sounds like you’re broken to me.”

 

Nomura pulled her other sword and lunged towards Merlin. 

 

Toby and Eli jumped back towards the light and away from Merlin and Nomura. Krel and Aja looked at each other uneasily. Steve and Barbara were still near the car, far enough away to be safe for the moment.

 

“What are we supposed to do?” Eli asked.

 

Toby shrugged. “I feel like we  _ should  _ break up the fight, but also, maybe if Nomura wins, Merlin will tell us what’s actually going on?”

 

Eli shrugged. 

 

The fight didn’t last long. Nomura and Merlin ended up just circling around each other, waiting for someone to make another move.

 

“What is the light?” Nomura growled.

 

“It’s none of your concern.”

 

“We need to figure it out ourselves, at least partially,” Eli said suddenly. He pulled Toby closer to Aja and Krel. “If we guess at least partially correctly, Merlin will react. So how did you summon this thing?”

 

“We were messing around with this,” Aja held up an old looking book. “It looked like one of those cool spell books you see in movies, so I was pretending it was actual magic  _ and then it was _ . We did the whole ritual and everything. Wait, sorry, not ritual in a bad way. There was no blood sacrifice, I promise. It was just like, lightning candles and stuff.”

 

“Which spell did you try?” Eli took the book from Aja and began flipping through the pages.

 

“Um… I don’t remember what it was called.”

 

“Probably something in Latin,” Eli muttered. He stopped on a page and showed it to Aja. “This one?”

 

“Yes!” Aja and Krel exclaimed in unison.

 

“Oh boy.” Eli ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the book. “Toby, do you have your phone on you? Mine’s in the car.”

 

“Yeah, one sec.” Toby pulled his phone out and turned the flashlight on so Eli could look at the book better.

 

“My Latin is a little rusty, but if I’m not mistaken, this is a spell to summon a spirit of one recently lost. Except… It should appear looking like the person - or troll, I guess - you’re trying to talk to. This spell is acting weird for some reason.” Eli looked around at where they were. “Something strange must have happened here…”

 

“So what, it’s a soul?” Toby asked.

 

“I think so.” Eli crept closer to the light. “Can you hear me?” When it didn’t respond, he glanced back towards Aja and Krel, “Did you finish the spell?”

 

Aja nodded.

 

“Hmmm…” Eli looked back at the light, then down to the book. He flipped to the next page, which was blank. Unless…

 

Eli dropped the book, jumped up, and rushed back towards the car, ignoring Nomura and Merlin’s now silent feud. Eli grabbed his backpack out of the back seat, then grabbed Steve’s arm and drug him back over to the group.

 

“What are you doing?” Steve asked as Eli let go of his arm. 

 

Eli handed Steve the book. “Hold this.” He then began digging through his backpack until he pulled out a pen. He pointed one end towards the book and pressed a button, causing the pen to light up. The light caused writings to be visible on what had previously been a blank page.

 

Eli’s eyes widened as he read it. “This is… I don’t know. Okay, okay, I’m going to read it and pray that it doesn’t make things worse.” Eli began to read the incantation.

 

When Merlin heard Eli, he dropped the staring contest with Nomura and ran towards the kids. But Nomura was ready. She blocked him, and the two  were locked in combat once more. As Eli continued to read, the light began to glow brighter.

 

One of Nomura’s swords skidded across the ground, towards Barbara, who picked it up. Nomura disarmed Merlin shortly after, and pressed her sword against his throat. He tried to back up, but was stopped by Barbara.

 

“What is that thing?” Nomura asked, pressed her sword harder against the wizard.

 

“It’s part of a soul!” Merlin finally gave in. “And that boy is summoning the rest of it!”

 

“Part of a soul?” Nomura questioned.

 

Merlin nodded as much as he could with a sword against his neck. “Someone was either possessed or had part of their soul sucked from them in another way here. Someone who is now dead. And it needs to stay that way!”

 

“Who had their soul sucked from them?” Barbara asked Nomura, raising an eyebrow. Nomura shrugged.

 

“Kids,” Nomura called, “did someone have their soul sucked out of their body before they died?”

 

“Not that I recall,” Toby said. “Wait--” He looked at Nomura. “What about the Decimaar blade? Would that be having your soul sucked out?”

 

Nomura nodded slowly. “I would assume so, yes.” She looked at Merlin. “Is that what this is? Someone who was touched by the Decimaar blade?”

 

“Perhaps. But they must have died far away-- Oh.” Merlin’s eyes widened. “ _ Oh. _ ”

 

“What is it?” Nomura pressed harder.

 

“Someone who died far away?” Toby asked. “You don’t mean--”

 

Eli finished the incantation and the light erupted from the orb. When the brightness had faded enough to look at it, the light had begun to take the shape of a troll. But it didn’t stop at light; it solidified until a living troll was standing before them.

 

“Oh my God,” Nomura muttered. She lowered her arm and her sword slipped out of her hand.

 

“Where am I?” the troll asked.

 

“You’re in Arcadia,” Toby replied hesitantly. “Do you remember…?”

 

“I remember falling. And then… nothing. Until now.”

 

Toby nodded slowly.

 

“Who is this?” Aja asked in a hushed voice.

 

“This is Draal," Toby said. "He’s a friend.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse except this is my fanfic and I can raise characters from the dead if I want to

**Author's Note:**

> usernames;
> 
> Jim - smallj, trollj  
> Claire - clairebear  
> Toby - tptobes  
> Blinky - dontblink  
> Aaarrrgghh - argh  
> Steve - steve, creepslayer  
> Eli - pepperbuddy  
> Nomura - nomore  
> NotEnrique - thegoodchangeling, theokaychangeling  
> Darci - arcadiamascott  
> Aja - aja:), livelyaja  
> Krel - !krel!  
> 


End file.
